


Would You Rather

by nozoelicchi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelicchi/pseuds/nozoelicchi
Summary: "Would you rather swim in this dirty ass pool or kiss Hange?"Mike was just joking but Levi took it seriously.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi, Nanaba & Mike Zacharias
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Would You Rather

**Author's Note:**

> just a short oneshot

Erwin Smith is rich. He literally has a mansion with a big ass pool. Which is probably why Hange had this crazy idea. It's currently summer and it was hot as hell. "Hotter than Levi" is how Hange described it. Hange and Nanaba are currently in their apartment with a broken air conditioner. Nanaba already called someone to repair it but said someone couldn't come until next week.

"Hey, you know what we can do to battle this crazy summer heat?" Hange said enthusiastically, as always.

"What?" Nanaba replied lazily while fanning herself. Hange smirked.

"A pool party at Erwin's place." She beamed at her sweating friend. Nanaba's eyes sparkled at the idea. 

"Let's invite Mike and Levi. The more people, the lesser chance of Erwin saying no." Hange added. Nanaba took her phone and called Mike. She also asked Mike to deliver the message to Levi.

They planned on going at Erwin's place without informing him. Of course, it was Hange's idea. Levi protested for a while but soon gave up. Mike pressed the doorbell of Erwin's house a few times before retreating behind Nanaba's back, not wanting to be the one to explain what are they doing in their swimsuits in front of Erwin's door. 

"Hello- what are you wearing?" Erwin was visibly confused. Levi pushed Hange. 

"Oi four eyes, you explain." He whispered. Hange chuckled nervously.

"Good day our dear friend Erwin! As we all know you have a nice pool and we would like to, ya know, maybe have a pool party?" Hange smiled awkwardly. Erwin raised an eyebrow at this.

"Sure, but my pool right now is not so nice as you all think. I've been too caught up in my work that I forgot to have it cleaned. You can all take a look." Erwin opened the door for them. He leads them to his pool and Hange swears she saw Levi fight back a puke. The pool was almost green with small unknown creatures floating all around it.

"You're filthy rich and this is how your pool looks like?" Levi was disgusted and he didn't even try to hide it. Erwin chuckled.

"I just told you, I was busy and I don't really use it." He shrugged. 

"If you guys can clean it today then sure, you can use it." Erwin smiled, almost as if teasing them. Hange was ready to leave but Levi stopped her.

"This was your idea four eyes, don't you dare bail." The brunette gulped. Levi started getting cleaning supplies from Erwin's house while Mike and Nanaba was still confused. Although they soon followed Levi. They still wanted to swim after all. 

The four people in swimsuits decided to split into two groups, with Levi and Mike starting on the right side. Hange and Nanaba worked on the other side.

"Hey Levi, would you rather swim in this dirty ass pool or kiss Hange?" Mike laughed at his own question. Levi looked at him with a bothered face. He put down his cleaning supplies and walked towards Hange's direction.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked but was ignored. Levi continued to walk and stopped in front of the brunette. Hange noticed his presence and smiled.

"What are you doing shorty-" Levi suddenly kissed her. He was holding her face down to match his height. Hange's widened, Nanaba was squealing and Mike's jaw dropped.

"Hange's lips are definitely better than swimming in this shitty pool." Levi went back to cleaning, leaving Hange still shocked. She felt a wide smile form on her lips.

"Maybe I should ask him more 'would you rather' questions." Mike thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored and this is my first time writing a story lmao


End file.
